The Love's Revenge
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: A mysteroius girl with a familiar/unknown scent attaks Sesshomaru and his group. She kidnapes Rin, injured others and the reason: REVENGE. Will Sesshomaru find her? What if the things are not what it seems? Is Rin really in DANGER? Is Sesshomaru going to make the same "mistake" as his father and fall in love with this new appearance?...which also seems to be...Rin's SISTER?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:For my Sesshomaru and Rin Lovers: THIS STORY IS FOR YOU;)

Chapter 1  
The Revenge

"My Lord this is such unbelievable! Your brother is such immature and irresponsable! And he's not the only one! Have you..."Jaken stopped in the middle of the sentence as he saw Sesshomaru's killing look wathing him.

"Sorry my Lord, I didn't want to disturb yourself with others insignificant lives!" Jaken excused himself immediatelly.

Sesshomaru didn't bother anymore with him as he had other problems to think at. Before that stupid Totosai had tried to test them, he felt a familiar smell, but also it was unknown.

Now he was on the same way, as he went away early in the morning, followed by Ah-un, Rin and Jaken and also Kohaku, who was still upset on his sister for not telling him about her marriage and even about his future nephew...At least here he could have some nice time with Rin, Jaken and even Lord Sesshomaru. It was really amusing to listen to his discussions with Jaken and watch Rin's innocent reaction in front of his punishments for Jaken.

After a while, they stopped near a big lake and took a brake. Lord Sesshomaru went away as usual and didn't tell them a thing (he was searching for that scent.)

Sesshomaru find it after a while or at least "the scent" wanted to be found. He arrived in a large glade where he saw a girl. She seemed to be around 18-20 years old as she looked very young. She had a long black hair, caught in a pony tale and some big hazel eyes. She didn't seem friendly as she looked angry at Sesshomaru and took out a sword.

"What a foolish girl. How do you _dare_ to even think that you can defeat me?" Sesshomaru said as he seemed both amused and irritated by her attempt.

"You HORIBLE CREATURE! I'm not afraid of you! I'm going to kill you!" The girl shouted angry.

"What an annoying human!"Sesshomaru said irritated.

"What an annoying demon! I'm going to make you pay for all!"

"What do you want? "

"To get revenge! You destroied my village 2 years ago and without any pity for the villagers you cruelly masacred them ALL!"The girl said and attacked Sesshomaru.

She was agile and knew how to fight, but she couldn't get at Sesshomaru's level...But she was smart, so when she realise that she can't defeat him, she threw a smoke bomb to him and ran away to her second aim...she couldn't tell him about this or otherwise, he surelly would have lost her again...

Meanwhile, the others were near the lake: Rin picking flowers and Jaken having another speech.

"And my lord hadn't seen so much irresponsability through all his life!And..."

"Jaken, do you ever shut up?" Kohaku asked as he looked as Rin picking flowers.

"WHAT?! How dare you speak to me like that?! You'd better think about your sister's decision to mary that pervent monk! It's so..."

ZBANG, ZBANG!

"Oh, Master Jaken, don't worry, this flowers will make you feel better!" Rin said as she approched and throw flowers on Jaken who was on the ground stil to hurt by Kohaku.

"Leave him alone Rin! he doesn't deserve your kindness!" Kohaku said as he turned around to watch Rin.

But all of a sudden, a girl appeared from the trees and attaked them too quick. She throw something and aslept Ah-un while with the sword she cut Jakne's stick. Also, she stopped Kohaku's attempt to attack her and tight him in the tree while she hit Jaken who tried to fight with her.

"RIN, run away!"Jaken screamed as he was flying in the air.

"RUN, RIN!" Kohaku also shouted, but it was to late.

Rin ran away scared, but the girl quickly came after her, took her up against her will and dissapered far away.

Two minutes later, Sesshomaru was there. His face turned from angriness to shock as he saw everybody all over thrown.

"Sesshomaru, we were attack and that girl took Rin!" Kohaku shouted as he was swinging in the tree with the rope tight around himself.

""My Lord, I'm so sorry! She was to strong for us!" Jaken aid, but too late...

Sesshomaru was already gone...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I know I left the story like this, but is far more interesting...and specific to the Inuyasha anime;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Sorry for update so late! Most of the chapters are updated on week-ends!

Chapter 2  
The truth about Rin...

The girl's eyes were looking terrified at her kidnapper. They were on a cave, somewhere behind a waterfal, so nobody could find them so easy, or at least their smell was "washed". Rin was scared and still amazed by the attack. The girl in fornt her came nearer and fixed her with her eyes. The poor little girl put her arms around her and hide her head behind her knees trying to hide, to protect herself, but she didn't cry...she had always been a strong kind...she murmured: "Lord-Sesshomaru, please save me!"

"Are you OK?" The girl asked Rin while with her hand touched head.

"Leave me AWAY!" Rin shouted as she got up and stood back from the girl's affection.

"I should have known you don't have no idea who I am..." The girl said with a comforting smile.

"Who are you?" Rin asked as she stared with her curious and scared eyes at her.

"Well...I'm your...your..."

"Enemy?" Rin cut her word.

"No! I'm your big elder sister..."

Rin became silent and turn with her back at the girl while she whispered through her tears:

"You're a LIAR...My family died when I was little..."

"I don't blame you bacause you don't know me, but, at least, let me tell you what happened..."

"I don't believe you. Let me go back to Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin asked but didn't moved.

"I won't take you back to that demon! Demons are dangerous, selfish, cruel, heartless..."

"HE ISN'T!" Rin shouted and confrunted the girl's eyes, but then she turned back to her position.

"Maybe you'll change your mind if you hear my story..."

But Rin didn't answer, and the girl began:

"It started a few time before you were going to be born. I was with mum and dad, living another normal day, but sunny days suddenly dissapeared for ever when some demons inveded our village. They became the leaders of the village and we their servants. I promised to my family that i will find a way to escape them, I promised them...Onbe night, I figured to get out and went far away for help, but people were afraid of that demons because they were too powerful, so the only way was to became myself a demon slayer. Unfortunately, it took me 6 months...I went back to the village, but it was too late..."

The girl stopped and Rin turned to see her right in the moment when she wipped quickly a few tears.

"The village, the people, everyhting was destroied...The demons get bored and left, but not before they ruined and injured the poor people. I was shocked and I blemed myself for my idea...It would have been better if I had staied...Fortunatelly, I found mum alive, but very ill...she died in 2 days, but not before she told me that..."Your sister is alive...The demons sold her to some merchants like they did with all the kids...find her...protect her from...them"...and these were her last words...Then I started to search for you and also i improved and tried to become a great demon slayer...but I never find you or the demons who destroied our village...I'm sorry..."

"How can you be so sure? it could be a missunderstanding..."Rin said slowly with her eyes on the ground.

"I have been wathing you for a while. You must be her..Our family, although wasn't a nobel one, we had a sign on the right shoulder..."

"A sign?" rin asked with her eyes becoming bigger.

"Yes! It's something like a flower...mum loved flowers and as I saw, you do the same..."

"I HAVE IT!" Rin screamed shocked as she looked to check.

For a few minutes she was still undecied if to be scared, shocked, happy or uncetain...

"By the way, my name is Kara..."

"If you are my sister, why did you attacked my friends?" Rin asked.

"Because they are DEMONS! Demons are dangerous!" Kara said.

"Kohaku isn't a demon!"

"Exactly! he's a victim like you! If you want, i can go and help him too!"

"You don't have too! Jaken isn't dangerous and nor is Lord Sesshomaru. He saved my life!"

"In order to make you his servant! Rin you are so naive..."

"I'M NOT! Jaken is his servant! Lord Sesshomaru saved my life for many times and take care of me and..."

"Rin...you probably misunderstood or..."

"LISTEN! I don't want to hear you talk like that of Lord Sesshomaru!You don't know him! you don't know me! And you dare to judge us!"

"Of course, because I'm your bigger sister and I'm worried!"

"Yeah, but all this years, he was my only family...I was alone till I found him...You weren't there for me, but he was, he always was!" Rin protested trough her tears.

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry!" Kara said and hugged her to comfor her, but Rin stepped back from her hands and said seriously:

"I won't give you a chance to trust you if you don't trust Lord Sesshomaru! And I MEAN IT!"

"Rin, I..."

"Please, do it for me, trust me if you are my sister and you really care of me..."

"I..."

Suddenly, he appeared and the girls raised their eyes to wathc him...He was angry and somehow worried, but angry in his specific calmly way:

"Rin, stand back..." He said.

"Lord Sesshomaru...NO!" Rin shouted as she runned between him and Kara.

"Rin, go away!" Her sister screamed scared as she saw her little sister in front of the dangerous demon with the sword out.

"Please, don't kill her, she didn't want to hurt anybody and..."

"Stand back, Rin..." Sesshomaru said as he came closer and prepared to pass Rin and attack kara who was ready to fight.

"NO, DON'T HURT HER! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Rin screamed as she grabbed Sessomaru's hand.

In that moment, Sesshomaru stopped and looked amazed when at kara, when at Rin...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long time till update...been busy...Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3  
Kara's prejudices

Rin was deeply sleeping in her sister's lap, but she wasn't the only one: Kohaku was sleeping too with his feet on Jaken's head who was slowly snoring. Sesshomaru was awake and his eyes were focused on Kara. It had been only 2 days since she had joint them and he didn't know what was worse: the fact that Kara was over-protective with Rin and focused on him every second like he would have been a dangerous killer or the fact that Jaken was continually commenting about the idea of taking kara with them... Sesshomaru wasn't sure and as he looked at the 2 girls he realized that they resembled a lot and felt something strange. It wasn't a bad feeling or something simillar when he felt a demon. It was more like the feelings he had for Rin, but more stronger...Irritated by his sudden "stupid" thought he stood up, but right in that moment Kara opened her eyes and quickly pointed her sword at him.

"Stupid human..." Sesshomaru said as he moved the sword's top with his finger.

"Annoying demon with insomnia..." Kara murmured as she put her sword back.

"What an insolent human!" Sesshomaru said and went away.

"Well you are a..." Kara wanted to say but her sister's voice stopped her:

"Don't...kill...no...no...stop...fighting..." Rin murmured.

Kara comforted her little sisters who was sleep talking. She smiled. Kra really missed Rin and for a long while believed that she was dead. The fact that the girl was alive and also living with a demon was actually a miracle, but she still couldn't understand why Rin didn't leave with her. She was frustrated and irritated by Sesshomaru who was constantly making herself be active and pay attention to all his moves. But it was hard...she was only a mortal and...

Kara yawned and her eyes slowly closed. She aslept with Sesshomaru's view in her mind, his eyes focused on Rin or maybe...on her?

The next morning Kara was happy to see that Sesshomaru didn't return yet so she just watched her sister playing around with the boy named Kohaku...she firstly thought he was a demon.

"Hey, Kohaku!" Kara shouted at him.

"Yeah?" Kohaku answered and looked both curious and scared at her.

"Sorry for attacking you in the begining. I though you might be a demon..."

"Oh, it's OK now." Kohaku said released to find out that he wasn't hate by Kara.

"I still don't understand why he allowed you to stay!" Jaken began his speech. "You are an ungrateful human who speaks horible about my lord! He should have killed you in the first time and...what are you doing?! LET ME GO!HELP RIN, KOHAKU!" Jaken began to scream as Kara, irritated by him tight him up in the tree.

"Kara, don't hurt him!" Rin begged as she approached.

"Don't worry sis. He'll stay there until he learns his lesson."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL MORTAL!MY LORD WILL KILL YOU AND..." Jaken shouted, but Kara didn;t bother anymore as she saw Kohaku's sad face.

"What is it? Don't tell me you are sad because I tight the annoying demon?"

"No, no..." Kohaku said.

"WHAT?HOW COULD YOU!UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" Jaken was screaming like a background music.

"What is it Kohaku?" Rin asked as well as she approached her friend.

"Well...it's just the fact that calling Rin sis remind me of my own sister...i call her the same way and..."

"You have a sister?" Kara asked amazed.

"Yes...a big sister and..."

"Where is she? Did she know it what great danger are you by travelling with this demons?" Kara asked shocked.

"Yes, she knows...I left her because she didn't tell me she was getting married and neither that she's having a baby..." Kohaku said upset and hide his eyes.

"Oh sweety, but you shouldn't be upset on her! She's probably worring for you! Let's go and find her? Where does she live?"

"Well in the village across that hill, but...what are you doing?" Kohaku asked when kara grabbed his hand and start moving him in that direction.

"I want to meet your sister and have a talk with her!" Kara said confident.

"But what about Rin? And Jaken? Or Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Don't worry, your lord won't bother! And Jaken is all right hanging up on the tree, he seems to like it. Rin is coming with us! Come Rin!"

"Where are we going?" Rin asked as she followed her sister.

"I want to meet Kohaku's sister."

"Yeee! That sounds great! I miss them all! I want to play with Shippo!" Rin said joyful and ran in front of them.

"Wait for us!" Kara shouted and ran after her sister while still having Kohaku's hand.

"COME BACK!COME BACK! MY LORD IS GOING TO KILL YOU! LORD SESSHOMARU! MY LORD! HEEEEELP!" Jaken screamed, but useless as everybody dissapeared in the woods.

**Think at Sesshomaru's face when he'll discover what Kara did:)))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Hidden feelings blow out!

_"Stupid mortal! I will kill her this time!"_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he saw Jaken hang in the tree screaming. It was too iritating and noisy, so he didn't approach in order not to be seen. But from his never-ending speech he understood the main thing: Kara was gone with Rin at his dumb brother.

Sesshomaru went away and let Jaken continue screaming till finally he got tired and fall aslep snoring loudly.

* * *

"Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru won't bother?" Rin asked and Kohaku raised his eyes with the same question in them.

"Of course the stu...I mean he won't bother..."Kara said smiling to the two children.

They entered the village and went straight to Kaede's hut, but they didn't got there as they find them quicker at the shadow of a big tree. Sango was standing with her back supported by the tree reading a book and with Miroku deeply sleeping in her lap with a book opened on his face, so no light could bother him. Near them were Kagome and Inuyasha who were just lying on the grass both reading and very involved in the content of the book. Kagome's head was placed on inuyasha's chest. Between the two pair of lovers was Shippo who was drawing a portrait of Kirara who was playing with a buterfly.

"That's my sister..."Kohaku whispered, but Inuyasha's ears still heard him.

Inuyasha stood slowly up making the too abrobed Kagome to fall into his lap:

"What's the matter Inuyasha?"She asked as she stood up as well.

Sango looked as well and smiled at the view of her brother. She slowly got up and let Miroku sleep on the ground. Shippo ran very happy to Rin as he finally had someone to play with, but Kara seeing him approach, quickly took out her sword and pointed dangerously against the poor little demon while she replaced her other hand in front of rin and Kohaku:

"Stand back!" She said and jumped prepared to slay poor Shippo.

Shippo stopped amazed and terrified when he saw that he was going to be attacked. Everybody began to move quick:

"Sister, please NOOOO!" Rin screamed and ran after her.

"No, Kara, stop!" Kohaku shouted as well.

"Inuyasha do something!" Kagome shouted.

But it was too late and even worse: Rin jumped with her eyes closed in front of her sister's attack in order to save Shippo. Kohaku tried to catch Rin but insted he fall on Kara who mistakenly escaped the sword.

"NOOO!" Kara screamed as the sword was going directly to her sisters body.

BANG!BOOM!

Kara's sword was suddenly hiten by another sword and had been redirected landing exactly between the feet of a dizzy Miroku who was surprised to see that he could have been accidentally badly wounded. The other sword, who hit Kara's, remained stuck in the ground right in front of Rin who had a terrified face. Her body was shacking, but a smile crossed her face as she looked in the direction from where the sword was thrown:

"Lord Sesshomaru! I know you will come!"

To everybody's shock and surprise, Sesshomaru was the one who perfectly hit the sword and saved Rin's life. Kara was totally amazed and couldn't move mostly because Kohaku was still on her back.

"Shippo, Rin are you OK?" Kagome asked as she came at the two kids.

"Yeah...Thanks' a lot Rin!" Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

Kagome gave him a lovely look while with her hand comforted Rin who was getting easier back to her happy,joyful mood.

"Kohaku, are you all right?" Sango asked impatiently as she ran at her brother and helped him get up.

"Sangoooo! What's happening?" Miroku asked as he approached.

"Not no Miroku! Go back to sleep!" Sango said as she gave a big hug to her brother and a furious one to Kara.

"That strange girl near Kohaku attacked Shippo and Rin tried to save him...and than Sesshomaru saved everybody... " Inuyasha said bored as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder and added:

"Let's get back to our books Kagome! None of our bussiness and..."

"SIT Inuyasha! How can you be so selfish?!" Kagome asked she didn't move a bit from the two kids.

"No, I get it!" Miroku said and ran between sango and Kara.

He grabbed Kara's hands and said:

"I'm sorry beautiful woman, but my life has been chained by another one, so you can't bare my child, but if you still wish to I..."

BANG!

Sango slapped Miroku and shouted furiously:

"YOU PERVENT! You are married and future father and still doing this?! I will teach you a lesson of behaving as soon as I'm done with this girl!"

"Don't hurt her, please!" Rin begged and suddenly got up. "She's my sister!"

"Your sister?" Everybody asked.

"Yes, she's her sister and I'm gonna kill her..." Sesshomaru said as he approached...

* * *

"Now I understand!" Kagome said after they heard Kara's story. "But you shouldn't be so mean with all the demons because..."

"Don't even try!" Kara cut her word. "Demons are what they are and no one can change their evil being!"

"Don't speak like that to Kagome or I'll teach you about the evil side of a demon! " Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you should..." Kagome began but Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's mouth and said weeping:

"No, Kagome, please not another sit or I think I will forget anything we read all the morning and OUCH!" Inuyasha ended and waved his hand." She bit me, she bit me!"

"Your acting so childish!" Kagome said, but Miroku and Sango were giving her strange looks.

"What are you looking at?!"Kagome asked blushing and went out of the Kaede's hut, as they were all gathered around there. Of course, Inuyasha followed her.

"How could you be so selfish and imature to take this two (he pointed Rin and Kohaku) and go all alone!? It's dangerous!" Sesshomaru said angry to Kara and added: "Rin, come, go ahead!"

Rin stood up and smilled as she went out. Sesshomaru gave Kara a fierce look and said:

"Dare to take Rin again and I swear I'll KILL YOU..." Sesshomaru said and went out.

For the first time, Kara didn't reply. Sesshomaru expected to hear her inteligent remark, but to his amaze, he didn't hear her and just hurry to catch Rin who was near her brother and Kagome. _"Oh no!"_ He thought as he realised that rin was looking into Kagome's book: "All you need to know about babies..." He didn't want any more questions about where do the babies come from.

Kara went out as well and watched Sesshomaru as he went at Rin. She felt guilty for what happened and ashamed...her sister's voice was still bothering her thoughts like a continue echo:_ "Lord Sesshomaru! I know you will come!" ._ Was she wrong? Had she judged wrong all this time...no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find an evil move in Sesshomaru's act when she save her sister...she was somehow grateful, but something bother her even harder.

As she watched him she realized that he looked nice...and strong and so cherful with her sisters...Her heart started beating fast and her cheecks colored red. For a moment her eyes met him as he turned around and just starred like this and in the same time they moved their eyes away. But it was truth no matter how hard they both tried to hide it between their prejudices and past...

_"Not even in my worst nightmares would I have guessed that..." _They thought at the same time...

_"...that I will ever ever fall in love with a..."_

_"Demon..."_

_"Human..."_

**Well?! you want more? See some reviews and I'll might get to some romantic moments, don't you want them?;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

It was night...Rin and Jaken were sleeping. Sesshomaru was awake and so was Kara and their eyes were focused on each other. It was silence and the nature was still...

"Thanks' for saving Rin...and for everything you have done for her...She'd never been alive without you..." Kara said with her look and the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at her amazed...she had changed so much over the past 3 days since he met her, but somehow in his eyes she was still that girl who he first met in the cave...

Kara raised her eyes and met his, but this time she was the one amazed...He was standing right in front of her and she realized that she can't deny it anymore...Their lips met in a tender kiss and since that day, they both understand that their lives are going to change because they have decided to give another chance to live and..._love_...

**Ok, since no review appeared, I decided to end the story;) I hope that you enjoy it so far:) Have a nice day and enjoy the Inuyasha fanfiction community ! More MeTheAnimeLover7 fanfctions can be found on my account, mostly with Kagome and Inuyasha!**

**;) See you! And thanks'for the views!**


End file.
